


everything inside of me is living in your heartbeat

by kintsukuroi99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi akhirnya menyadari, bahwa Tsukishima memiliki kebiasaan aneh: memeluk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything inside of me is living in your heartbeat

 

 

**i.**

Pertama kali Tsukishima Kei memeluknya, Tadashi kehabisan kata-kata. Alih-alih berdebar-debar, ia merasa bagai baru saja ditonjok tepat di ulu hati. Terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi.

Kedua tangannya terangkat menggapai udara kosong, tepat di belakang punggung Tsukishima, kebimbangan nampak di tiap gerak-geriknya dan Tadashi hanya dapat mengerjap. Ia mencoba menjernihkan isi kepala dan memulai usahanya itu dengan menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh dalam hati… tetapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengembalikan logikanya ketika ia bisa mengendus wangi Tsukishima dari jarak yang _kelewat dekat_. Wangi ini familiar, tidak pernah berubah sejak ia mengenal si pemuda. Tadashi ingat, ini wangi yang selalu melekat pada bantal Tsukishima, menyambutnya tiap kali mereka telah menyelesaikan maraton DVD semalaman, ketika ia telah terlalu mengantuk dan segera jatuh ke alam mimpi begitu menyentuh kasur. _Lemon_. Dan kali ini wangi sabun lemon itu tercium dari jarak yang dekat, dekat sekali, _TERLALU dekat_ —secara teknis hidungnya bahkan sudah bersentuhan dengan kulit leher si pemuda, membuat Tadashi lupa caranya bernapas.

"Tsukki?" Entah sudah berapa kali ia bertanya, mulai dari suara yang menyerupai gumaman hingga bisikan ragu, dan suaranya teredam di dalam pelukan erat itu. Jalanan di belakang mereka sepi. Pagar rumah Tadashi baru terbuka separuh di belakang punggungnya sementara burung hantu terdengar berdekut di kejauhan, entah sedang bersiap-siap berburu mangsa atau tengah menyeberangkan ejekan untuk Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Tsukki, k-kenapa?"

Samar, namun Tadashi bisa merasakan pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. "…bukan apa-apa."

 _Bukan apa-apa?_ Tadashi mengerutkan kening, wajahnya menghangat dan barangkali telah berwarna merah muda hingga ke ujung-ujung telinga, dan tentulah ia tak dapat menerima alasan 'bukan apa-apa' itu begitu saja. Ada yang mengganggu isi pikiran Tsukishima? Atau pemuda itu sedang, uh, demam? Terlalu limbung untuk berdiri, makanya bersandar pada Tadashi? Namun Tadashi berani bertaruh, yang demam mungkin adalah _dirinya_ , karena telapak tangan Tsukishima terasa dingin di punggungnya sementara ia sendiri agak cemas darahnya mulai _terpanggang_ di balik pipi. Banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab dalam benak Tadashi, membuatnya tertegun agak lama.

Memang, mereka kini bukan sekadar _teman_ lagi. Masih lekat di ingatan Tadashi apa yang terjadi dua minggu lalu ketika mereka berjalan bersisian di trotoar, pulang bersama paska latihan voli berakhir. Pernyataan. Dan persetujuan. Kemudian, wajah Tsukishima Kei yang memerah hebat hingga menyerupai kulit stroberi matang…

 _Bukan apa-apa_. Suara Tsukishima bergema lagi dalam kepala Tadashi.

"Lalu—" Ucapan Tadashi mendadak terhenti karena pelukan yang mengerat. Karena ia merasakan jemari Tsukishima menyentuh puncak kepalanya, mengusap. Dengan perlahan sekali. Tadashi menelan ludah; ada yang terasa menenangkan dari gestur tersebut, membuat kekalutannya menipis sedikit, membuat ia mulai balas memeluk walau dengan gerakan penuh keragu-raguan. Wajahnya tersembunyi di ceruk bahu Tsukishima; ia mencoba bernapas dengan benar seraya mencoba meniru ketenangan yang terpancar dari setiap gerak-gerik Tsukishima. Lalu Tadashi kembali mencoba menghitung, mulai dari satu sampai sepuluh, ritual yang selalu dilakukannya tepat sebelum ia harus menghadapi hal-hal menegangkan.

Pada hitungan ketujuh, Tadashi baru mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini.

"…o-oh." Tsukishima mungkin tak perlu repot-repot menjawabnya lagi. Tadashi merasa bodoh ketika menyadari bahwa _ini_ adalah salah satu perkembangan dalam hubungan mereka. Ya, ia dan Tsukishima tidak lagi _berteman_ ; mulai sekarang akan ada lebih banyak perubahan, mungkin juga akan ada lebih banyak lagi kejutan semacam ini, dan satu-satunya jalan keluar yang tersedia untuk Tadashi barangkali hanyalah: ia harus cepat-cepat terbiasa dengan semua ini demi kesehatan otot jantungnya.

Baiklah.

_BAGAIMANA. CARANYA?_

"Oh."

Alih-alih, di sela-sela kepanikannya Tadashi hanya mampu bergumam, 'oh' pelan yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa, sementara ingatannya mulai mencatat banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Musim gugur. Pukul tujuh malam. Tadashi mengintip langit dari balik bahu Tsukishima, mendapati bintang-bintang yang berkedip menatapnya di antara reranting pepohonan.

Dan wangi Tsukishima yang seperti lemon. Dan pelukan pertamanya. Tadashi mencatat semua tanpa terkecuali, di dalam ruang memorinya.

 

 

 

**ii.**

Sayang sekali, pelukan pertamanya itu hanya awal mula dari rangkaian hal merepotkan yang terjadi pada hari-hari selanjutnya.

"T-Tsukki…"

"Hm…?"

' _Hm' apa, Tsukki?_ Tadashi tak habis pikir mengapa Tsukishima bisa-bisanya setenang ini, membalas kebingungannya dengan 'hm' pelan seakan-akan pemuda itu sedang khusyuk menyimak acara dokumentari Kehidupan Kanguru Selama Musim Dingin yang diputar di televisi Rabu kemarin. Tadashi merengut atas reaksi menyebalkan Tsukishima, tapi juga kehabisan kata-kata.

Sejak berdetik-detik lalu Tadashi telah mencoba membuka mulut, hendak menyuarakan protesnya dan memberi bonus picingan mata sengit untuk Tsukishima Kei, namun kedua lengan Tsukishima masih melingkari pinggangnya, erat sekaligus terasa nyaman, membuat Tadashi lagi-lagi gagal mengingat cara kerja dari pita suaranya. Lututnya lemas, wajahnya lagi-lagi menghangat tanpa ia inginkan, namun lebih dari itu tatapan mata Tadashi berulang kali menelisik ke sekeliling dengan cemas.

Ruang klub voli. Pukul setengah empat sore lebih sedikit. Tiap kali ada suara langkah kaki yang bergema di balik pintu Tadashi kontan menegakkan punggung, dan ia akan menghela napas lega ketika tahu bahwa suara tersebut bukanlah datang dari teman-teman satu klub mereka.

Tapi, _TETAP SAJA_.

 _APA_ , yang harus dia lakukan dengan Tsukishima yang seperti ini? Tadashi tercabik antara hendak merasa gusar, menginjak kaki Tsukishima agar pemuda itu berhenti bersikap seenaknya, atau… entahlah, apakah _Tadashi_ yang harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan pelukan semacam ini? Tidak tidak tidak. Mana mungkin. Mustahil. Yang benar saja. Bukankah seharusnya Tsukishima yang berubah? Dengan berhenti egois, misalnya. Introspeksi habis-habisan. Atau minimal, Tsukishima semestinya belajar untuk membaca situasi—

"…Yamaguchi. Kado ulang tahun yang tadi…"

Tahu-tahu Tsukishima berdeham, pelukan mereka merenggang dan otomatis ujaran tersebut memotong lamunan Tadashi. Ia mendongak cuma untuk mendapati wajah Tsukishima yang memerah hingga ke daun telinga. Lalu mendadak Tsukishima mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang masih menggenggam bungkusan berwarna biru tua—kotak berisi jam tangan sederhana yang lima menit lalu disorongkan Tadashi. "Uh, terima kasih. Kadonya."

"…wajahmu merah sekali, Tsukki." Tadashi mengerjap dengan raut wajah tertegun, mulut menganga, dan ia berakhir mengucapkan kalimat pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya tanpa sadar.

"…Berisik."

Tsukishima berwajah masam lagi, tangannya bergerak menutupi mulut Tadashi agar pemuda itu berhenti meledek. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Tadashi tersenyum; ia menyingkirkan jemari Tsukishima dari wajahnya, kemudian Tadashi terkekeh ketika mendapati Tsukishima memalingkan tatap. Ada kebahagiaan yang menghangat di dalam dirinya, seakan-akan api unggun tahu-tahu mewujud di antara tulang rusuknya—Tadashi begitu senang sampai-sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Mendadak seluruh usaha kerasnya untuk menabung selama tiga bulan terakhir terasa seperti upaya yang demikian remeh. Ia dibalas dengan sebuah senyum dari Tsukishima Kei, yang meski sangat samar dan singkat namun lebih dari cukup.

"Maaf, Tsukki!"

Tadashi Yamaguchi memberi cengiran lebar, lantas keningnya disandarkan lagi pada bahu Tsukihima. Matanya terpejam.

(Untuk kali ini, ia memaafkan sikap Tsukishima yang begitu seenaknya.)

 

 

 

**iii.**

Tadashi akhirnya menyadari, Tsukishima memiliki kebiasaan aneh. _Memeluk_.

Tak usahlah _kau_ berpura-pura percaya dengan fakta itu; kau pasti akan berwajah sangsi dan mempertanyakan, terutama jika kau mempertimbangkan perangai Tsukishima Kei yang kadang-kadang membuat _Tadashi_ sekalipun berpikir bahwa _middle blocker_ tersebut merupakan utusan neraka yang berlindung di balik kostum manusia. Namun, kenyataannya, memang begitulah adanya. Tsukishima memiliki kebiasaan yang sampai kini belum membuat Tadashi terbiasa: _memeluk. Tanpa peringatan_. Ketika langkah mereka terhenti di hadapan pagar rumah Tadashi. Ketika tak ada siapapun di ruangan klub. Ketika jalanan di dekat Sakanoshita lengang dari keberadaan manusia, membuat es krim di tangan Tadashi jatuh seketika menumbuk aspal karena ia terlalu terkejut.

Dan Tadashi ingat, ia begitu ingin menggali tanah dengan tangan kosong, tergoda untuk segera mengubur dirinya pada kedalaman dua ratus kaki saking malunya, ketika Akiteru memergoki mereka berpelukan di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Tsukishima. Tentu saja mereka sama-sama menarik diri ketika itu, Tadashi tertawa canggung seraya mengusap tengkuk, sementara Tsukishima berdeham sambil mengerutkan kening… hingga kemudian, dengan sangat tak bertanggung jawab Tsukishima bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, membanting pintu di belakang punggungnya tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan apapun. _Sangat, sangat menakjubkan. Dewasa sekali, Tsukishima Kei._ Pada akhirnya Tadashi hanya bisa menjawab seringaian di wajah Akiteru dengan bungkukan badan canggung. Ia pamit pulang di detik berikutnya, berlari dengan langkah kaki panik seakan sedang diburu mayat hidup. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke kulit leher.

Tadashi bingung harus merasa apa ketika ia lagi-lagi terkenang akan memori memalukan tersebut. Mengingatnya hanya membuat wajahnya kontan menghangat, dan fakta bahwa mereka sekarang berada pada situasi yang hampir serupa sama sekali tak membuat Tadashi bisa menenangkan diri.

Pukul tujuh malam, tepat di depan rumah keluarga Tsukishima, dan ia lagi-lagi direngkuh tanpa ijin. Pelukan nomor lima belas. Bukannya Tadashi tidak ingin; namun dalam imajinasinya ia masih bisa menggambarkan seringai Akiteru, dan pasti akan sangat memalukan jika Akiteru memergoki mereka lagi. Tadashi mengintip diam-diam dari bahu Tsukishima; bisa dilihatnya cahaya lampu menerobos tirai jendela ruang depan, sementara salju melekati kusen jendela dalam kristal-kristal es tebal. _Mungkin untuk hari ini, tidak apa-apa?_ Akiteru bekerja di Sendai, dan besok bukanlah akhir pekan…

"Kedinginan, Tsukki?"

Telah memutuskan bahwa pelukan yang ini _bisa dimaafkan_ , wajah Tadashi sekarang terbenam di pundak si pemuda, bersentuhan dengan kain jaket Tsukishima yang terasa hangat di pipi. "Kenapa lupa pakai sarung tangan lagi?" Telapak tangan Tsukishima terasa dingin di punggung Tadashi, dan itu membuat ia merengut, heran sendiri dengan kecerobohan Tsukishima Kei yang tak pernah berubah dari tahun ke tahun. "Aku bukan penghangat pribadimu, kau tahu."

"Hm. Begitukah?" Tsukishima bergumam, seakan sedang merenungkan ceramah singkat tersebut. "Tapi kau hangat. Mana mungkin kusia-siakan, kan?"

Tsukishima mengaduh, merutuk ringan ketika merasakan cubitan Tadashi di pinggangnya.

"Besok-besok jangan lupa pakai sarung tangan. Tanganmu dingin, Tsukki." Abai dengan ketidakpedulian Tsukishima, Tadashi masih bersikeras mewanti-wanti selagi kepalanya bersandar pada pundak pemuda tersebut. "Ah, bukan hanya tanganmu. _Kau_ dingin." Sampai kadang-kadang Tadashi bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa-bisanya begitu. Tangan Tsukishima selalu terasa dingin ketika mereka bergandengan. Tsukishima selalu memakai jaketnya tiap kali mereka selesai latihan, dirisletingkan rapat hingga ke leher, seakan-akan pemuda itu hidup di negara yang dibalut musim dingin sepanjang tahun. Tadi pagi radio di dapurnya mengatakan bahwa temperatur di Miyagi akan anjlok sampai minus lima derajat selama seminggu ke depan—Tadashi menduga, kemungkinan besar tahun ini musim dingin akan menjadi fase yang merepotkan sekali bagi Tsukishima.

Hampir tanpa sadar, Tadashi mengangkat sebelah lengannya, mengusap tengkuk Tsukishima dengan jemarinya yang berbalut sarung tangan wol.

Tadashi menyembunyikan senyum ketika ia mendapati ujung telinga Tsukishima yang mulai memerah. "Tengkukmu juga dingin, Tsukki."

"…Mungkin karena hatiku dingin."

"Pffft."

"…apa, Yamaguchi?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku baru tahu selera humormu telah turun tingkat." Buru-buru Tadashi kembali mengeratkan pelukan (setelah sempat meloloskan kekehan), membungkam protes Tsukishima dengan mengusapkan ujung hidungnya pada leher si pemuda.

Kadang Tadashi terkejut sendiri, akan fakta bahwa setelah beberapa lama ia menjadi terbiasa dengan pelukan ini. Dengan sikap seenaknya Tsukishima. Dengan rengkuhan yang dilakukan berapa kali pun, tetap saja membuat detak jantungnya berdetak dalam irama tak beraturan. Matanya dipejamkan ketika ia merasakan jemari Tsukishima mengusap rambutnya perlahan; Tadashi tak peduli lagi dengan kemungkinan mereka akan dipergoki Akiteru atau keluarga Tsukishima.

"Tsukki," ia bergumam pada ceruk bahu Tsukishima, tersenyum tipis. "Hatimu sama sekali tak dingin, kau tahu."

Enam tahun telah berlalu sejak perkenalan mereka dan Yamaguchi Tadashi tak pernah sekalipun meragukan itu.

 

 

 

**Iv.**

Kelas dua SMA, dan tradisi berlatih bersama beberapa sekolah kenamaan di Tokyo masih dipertahankan. Berkat koneksi dari Pelatih Nekomata, sepanjang liburan musim panas Karasuno diijinkan mengikuti kamp latihan musim panas di Tokyo, dan itu berarti latihan non-stop sejak pagi hingga matahari terbenam. Dan Tadashi tak pernah keberatan, sebab ia masih mengingat janjinya pada Hinata untuk mencetak 10 skor berturut-turut pada turnamen resmi selanjutnya.

Seperti apa yang telah ia rencanakan, hari-harinya pada kamp latihan dihabiskan dengan latihan rutin, antara berlatih melakukan _jump float serve_ atau sekadar memoles kemampuannya yang masih agak payah dalam melakukan _receive_. Bedanya, tahun ini kadang-kadang Tsukishima menemaninya. Bukan hanya sepuluh atau lima belas menit, namun hingga malam berubah larut dan mereka tak lagi memiliki sisa tenaga untuk memunguti bola-bola yang berceceran berantakan di gedung olahraga. Tadashi nyengir ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah, handuknya diusapkan ke kening untuk menyeka keringat yang bersimbah di sana. Entah ini keberapa kalinya ia melirik Tsukishima bersama senyum geli di mulutnya.

"Kau kelihatan payah, Tsukki."

"Berisik, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima mendelik menatap Tadashi yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil kembali meneguk sisa air di botol minumannya. Tadashi mengamati raut kelelahan Tsukishima dalam diam, dan tanpa perlu memiliki intuisi kuat sekalipun Tadashi tahu bahwa Tsukishima masihlah menganggap latihan ekstra sebagai sesi yang merepotkan. Yah, ia bisa mengerti, terutama jika mengingat perangai Tsukishima yang sudah mengakar sejak Tsukishima _berhadap-hadapan_ dengan kebohongan Akiteru. _Tak ada gunanya berlatih keras, tak ada gunanya berusaha karena betapapun kau mencoba melakukan yang terbaik, masih ada orang-orang yang jauh lebih berbakat darimu._ Tadashi bisa mengingat seluruh kemarahan dalam raut muka Tsukishima saat sahabatnya tersebut mengujarkan semua itu; ia tidak pernah melupakan pertengkaran kecil mereka musim panas tahun lalu.

"Padahal, Tsukki, tidak usah repot-repot menemaniku latihan juga tidak apa-apa." Mereka berhenti di depan mesin penjual minuman yang ada di luar gedung, sekarang. Tadashi mengusap ujung dagunya sendiri, bingung menentukan hendak membeli jus jeruk atau stroberi. "Semua tertulis di wajahmu. 'Untuk apa latihan sampai malam, bukankah besok masih bisa?'—begitu."

"Tidak repot."

"Repot."

"…Tidak." Tsukishima mengulurkan tangan, 'menyerobot' antrian-dua-orang mereka dengan memasukkan koin lebih dulu, lantas menekan tombol mesin penjual minuman tersebut. Oh, jus stroberi, Tadashi tak lagi takjub dengan keakuratan tebakannya. "Kalau aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan menawarkan untuk menemanimu latihan sejak awal."

Tsukishima kemudian mengambil kaleng jus stroberi yang menggelontor keluar dari mesin, mengerutkan kening saat membuka tutupnya. "Lagipula lebih baik latihan denganmu, dibanding harus menemani Bokuto-san latihan sampai entah-jam-berapa."

Tadashi tertawa atas alasan tersebut seraya memasukkan koin-koin seratus yennya ke dalam mesin. "Benar juga. Kemarin aku lihat Haiba-san keluar malam-malam dari gedung olahraga nomor 3, nyawanya seperti hilang setengah."

"Tiga perempat, kuduga." Kei mencebik, meminum jus stroberinya dalam tegukan tenang. Matanya lalu melirik Tadashi, menyipit. "Kenapa, latihan denganku mengecewakan?"

"Mana mungkin mengecewakan, dasar bodoh." Tadashi terkekeh lagi, mengambil minumannya dan mencengkeram kaleng berisi jus jeruk itu dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku senang, ditemani olehmu."

"…oh."

"Oh?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Tsukishima menaikkan kacamatanya ke hidung dengan jari telunjuk, lantas memalingkan wajah. Tadashi sendiri bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat ketika ia mendapati Tsukishima diam-diam mengulas senyum tipis, maka Tadashi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pada minuman di tangannya. Jus jeruknya hampir habis, ia ternyata lebih kehausan dari yang ia duga.

Sementara itu koridor kelihatan masih sepi. Pukul sembilan malam sekarang. Keringatnya terasa lengket di kulit dan Tadashi menebak mereka harus mengantri agak lama untuk mandi di kamar mandi sekolah, mengingat anak kelas dua harus bersabar menunggu sampai seluruh anak kelas tiga selesai mandi. Ia menghabiskan minumannya dan membuang kaleng itu ke tong sampah terdekat, kemudian menggunakan handuk yang semenjak tadi tersampir di lehernya untuk mengusap sisa keringat di lehernya.

Saat itulah Tadashi menyadari sesuatu.

"Handukmu di mana, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima, yang baru saja membuang kaleng minumannya ke tempat sampah, hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ketinggalan di gedung olahraga. Kenapa?"

"Lalu kau pasti malas mengambilnya karena gedung olahraga terlalu jauh dan kakimu sudah telanjur pegal."

"Sudah kuduga, kau berbakat jadi _esper_. Pernah terpikir untuk menuliskan itu di lembar konsultasi karirmu?" Tsukishima menimpali seadanya, suara datar tanpa minat, menandakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki sedikit pun inisiatif untuk mengambil handuknya. Sama sekali tidak mengherankan. Tadashi sempat menyipitkan mata ketika menatap Tsukishima, heran dengan minimnya motivasi Tsukishima untuk hal-hal kecil seperti itu, dan karena ia juga sudah sangat terbiasa maka Tadashi akhirnya hanya menghela napas.

Tadashi kemudian mengangkat handuknya, menyeka keringat yang membutir dekat rahang Tsukishima. Ia menahan tawa ketika melihat mata Tsukishima yang agak terbelalak akibat keterkejutan; sungguh pemandangan yang tak ternilai.

"Karena Tsukki terlalu pemalas." Tadashi mengutarakan alasannya tanpa memakai nada bicara tertentu, tersenyum ketika handuknya ganti menyeka keringat di pelipis Tsukishima Kei.

Dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu siapa yang memulai lebih dulu. Entah Tsukishima yang menunduk sedetik lebih cepat, atau Tadashi yang lebih dulu agak berjinjit. Malam musim panas itu dihiasi suara derik serangga yang menyelinap dari balik pepohonan, sementara bulan sabit bersinar terang di langit yang tanpa awan—dan Tadashi memejamkan mata begitu ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tangannya di salah satu bahu Tsukishima. Hal pertama yang ingin ia ingat lama-lama adalah bahwa ciuman pertamanya terasa manis seperti stroberi, bahwa ciuman pertamanya melibatkan gigi yang hampir-hampir berbenturan serta gerakan yang sama-sama canggung. Ya, sudah jelas bahwa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berpengalaman. Tadashi berusaha menahan tawa ketika ia tanpa sengaja menggigit ujung bibir Tsukishima, kacamata Tsukishima agak merosot dari posisi semula ketika hidung mereka berbenturan, namun nampaknya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli dengan fakta memalukan itu.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka sama-sama menarik diri setelah beberapa saat, adalah ketika keduanya sama-sama telah kehabisan napas. Tadashi bisa mendengar jantungnya berdebar keras sekali di telinga saat ia menatap lantai koridor. Kemudian, setelah detik-detik yang terasa bagai selamanya, tangannya yang sempat bersandar pada bahu Tsukishima kini ganti menggamit telapak tangan pemuda tersebut, perlahan dan ragu-ragu.

"…aku sayang sekali denganmu." Tadashi bergumam di bawah napasnya, sepelan mungkin.

Namun jarak mereka terlalu dekat; ia tahu Tsukishima tak mungkin melewatkan itu.

Dan kali ini pelukan itu tidak terasa terlalu tiba-tiba karena Tsukishima mendekat dengan lambat, melingkarkan kedua tangan pada pinggang Tadashi dalam gerakan yang, mungkin, sedikit salah tingkah. Seperti telah menjadi sebuah refleks, Tadashi kemudian menyandarkan kening pada bahu Tsukishima, sementara Tsukishima menyandarkan dagu pada puncak kepalanya. Entah mengapa pelukan keempat puluh enam ini terasa berbeda dari biasa. Tadashi bisa merasakan kegugupan itu di ujung jemari Tsukishima dan mungkin jika Tadashi menajamkan telinga, ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Tsukishima yang sama kacau dengan detak jantungnya sendiri. _Mungkin_. Tadashi merapatkan pelukan mereka, bersandar seakan mereka masih bisa lebih dekat dari ini.

"Coba ucapkan sekali lagi?"

Tadashi tak dapat melihatnya tetapi ia tahu Tsukishima sedang tersenyum—barangkali senyum mengejek, atau seringai khas si pemuda yang tak bermakna apa-apa, mana pun bukan masalah. Ia tahu Tsukishima terlalu pemalu untuk membalas ucapannya dengan sesuatu yang sesederhana 'aku juga' sekalipun. Dan itu bukan masalah untuk Tadashi. Tadashi mengulum senyum ketika menyadari, ah, ia sudah begitu lama mengenal orang ini—terlalu lama, sampai-sampai rasanya ia takkan keberatan jika harus menghadapi sikap kekanakan Tsukishima seumur hidupnya. Senyuman Tadashi, tanpa betul-betul ia sadari, berubah menjadi cengiran tipis yang disusul tawa pendek. "…kapan-kapan, Tsukki."

Hanya saja, senyum tersebut sirna seketika dari wajah ketika Tadashi sedikit mendongak dan melihat siapa yang berada di balik punggung Tsukishima.

"…uh." Tadashi menelan ludah. "T-Tsukki…"

"Hmn?"

Satu yang mungkin harus diperbaiki dari Tsukishima, adalah bahwa pelukan pemuda itu terkadang terlalu erat. Yamaguchi Tadashi merasa sia-sia saja jika ia berusaha melepaskan diri secara sepihak, namun… NAMUN—

"I-Itu, kupikir kita harus, um—"

Wajah Tadashi kian memucat ketika ia menatap balik Bokuto Koutarou dan Kuroo Tetsurou yang mengintip dari balik belokan koridor. Seringai tertempel di wajah mereka; Tadashi bisa dengan mudah menganalogikan senyum lebar keduanya itu sebagai sesuatu yang menyerupai senyum serigala. Ada konspirasi yang terbentuk di mata kedua mantan kapten tersebut ketika mereka saling menatap sambil sama-sama menganggukkan kepala—Tadashi berani bersumpah, kedua lelaki tersebut pasti bersyukur telah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan turut berpartisipasi di kamp pelatihan, (katanya) demi memantau perkembangan para junior _kesayangan_ —dan sudah terlalu terlambat untuk repot-repot berfirasat buruk. _Kiamat_ telanjur mengintai dalam jarak yang tidak lebih dari sepuluh langkah kaki.

Sementara Tsukishima Kei, masih sepenuhnya buta dari situasi, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajah menghangat, kedua kuping memerah. Yamaguchi-Tadashi-yang-sedang-salah-tingkah, entah sejak kapan, selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

 _Selalu menjadi kelemahannya_. Betapa Kei tak pernah menduga, bahwa Bokuto dan Kuroo juga memiliki gagasan yang persis sama dalam kepala mereka.

 

 

**v.**

Kei tak habis pikir, mengapa Hinata bisa-bisanya menganggap aroma salonpas di gedung olahraga sebagai wangi yang menyenangkan. Aroma itu selalu membuat Kei agak mual, karena mengingatkannya dengan tensi yang tercipta sebelum pertandingan, dengan kecemasan yang mengendap di dasar perutnya, bahkan meskipun Kei tak pernah menunjukkan ketidaknyamanannya tersebut lewat ekspresi wajah. Ia telah selesai mengencangkan tali sepatu, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu pertandingan dimulai di luar pintu karena keributan di sekitar lapangan mulai mengusiknya. Punggung Kei bersandar ke dinding ketika ia membetulkan posisi kacamata olahraga di tulang hidungnya.

Pertandingan pertama mereka di turnamen musim semi, kini. Dan betapapun Kei berusaha mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ini tak sebanding dengan tekanan ketika mereka melawan Shiratorizawa tahun lalu, rasa takut itu tetap ada. Mengakar. Satu hal yang buruk dari _kemenangan_ adalah bahwa ekspektasi akan mengekorimu bagaikan bayangan yang keras kepala.

Meski, sekhawatir apapun Kei sekarang, takkan ada seorang pun yang bisa menandingi raut wajah pucat Yamaguchi Tadashi hari ini.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Tidak mau muntah?"

Tadashi menggeleng, bersandar di dinding tepat di samping Kei, dan gestur tersebut hanya membuat Kei semakin yakin bahwa Tadashi demikian buruk dalam berbohong; intuisinya, sebagai teman-sejak-kecil Tadashi, setidaknya selalu bisa diandalkan pada saat-saat seperti ini. "Minumlah." Kei menyodorkan botol minum, menempelkan bagian pinggir botol pada pipi Tadashi. "Kau kelihatan pucat." Ia menambahkan seakan-akan informasi tersebut penting bagi Tadashi.

"Mm." Namun Tadashi hanya mengangguk, menggenggam botol minuman itu di tangan tanpa membukanya. Kei telah terbiasa dengan keheningan yang mengikuti setelahnya, tanda bahwa Tadashi sedang tak terlalu ingin berceloteh, tetapi bukan berarti kecemasannya sirna. Bagi Kei, bertahun-tahun mengenal Tadashi sama artinya dengan memoles bakat untuk memahami apa yang sedang terlintas dalam benak Tadashi lewat sekali pandangan saja. Tadashi tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun hari ini. Tadashi adalah _pinch server_ , Tadashi menaruh setiap usaha keras dan harga dirinya pada setiap kesempatan yang diberikan Ukai- _san_ di setiap pertandingan—beban yang ditanggung Tadashi nyaris sama berat dengan ekspektasi yang muncul di belakang nama tim voli Karasuno tahun ini. Mereka _harus_ menang, sebab kalah di babak penyisihan hanya akan menghadirkan kekecewaan yang sukar diobati.

Kei bisa saja menyuarakan seluruh isi pikiran Tadashi tersebut, hanya agar ia bisa meyakinkan Tadashi bahwa tak ada gunanya memupuk rasa khawatir sampai menggunung dalam ketinggian yang tak masuk akal, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Alih-alih Kei hanya melirik Tadashi dari sudut mata. Tangannya terulur meraih telapak tangan Tadashi tepat ketika ia yakin tak ada seorang pun yang melintas di dekat mereka.

"Tanganmu dingin." Ia berkomentar dalam gumaman, sedikit malu tanpa alasan. "Tadi pagi kau sudah sarapan?"

"…sudah." Tadashi, yang baru saja pulih dari keterkejutannya akibat inisiatif langka Tsukishima Kei untuk menggamit tangannya _di tempat umum_ , perlahan menundukkan kepala. Pemuda itu menggenggam balik, membuat wajah Kei semakin menghangat. "U-Uh, aku hanya—kau tahulah. Khawatir."

"Begitukah? Sama sekali bukan berita baru."

"Tapi, Kei…" Berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa telinganya belum kunjung terbiasa mendengar Tadashi mengucap nama _nya_ , bahkan meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak mereka memutuskan untuk saling memanggil nama depan, Kei menolehkan kepala lagi. Menunggu Tadashi meneruskan. "K-Kau tahu kan, kalau kita kalah… pasti akan mengecewakan."

"Aku tahu." Kei bergumam, meremas pelan tangan Tadashi. "Kemarahan Ennoshita-san mungkin lebih mengerikan dari Sawamura-san."

"…kau benar-benar buruk dalam menghibur, Kei."

"Aku cuma mengatakan kenyataan, Tadashi." Kei mengizinkan dirinya tersenyum tipis ketika melirik Tadashi. "Jangan terlalu tegang. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kepanikan tidak akan membawamu kemana pun."

"Mm. Aku tahu." Ya, _Tadashi mengerti itu lebih dari siapapun_ , Kei juga tahu. Hanya saja Tadashi berbeda dengan Hinata dan Kageyama yang secara teknis merupakan makhluk bersel tunggal; Kei paham bahwa kekhawatiran Tadashi cukup beralasan. Tadashi ingin mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk tim mereka karena Tadashi tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun lagi. Betapa Kei ingin mengatakan hal-hal menenangkan yang bisa meredakan kekalutan dalam diri Tadashi—namun pada akhirnya ia masihlah Tsukishima Kei. Kata-kata entah mengapa selalu berubah wujud menjadi asam di ujung lidahnya dan Kei menganggap dirinya telah bersikap cukup bijak, ketika ia memutuskan untuk tidak bersuara sekarang. Kei hanya menggenggam jari-jari Tadashi lebih erat, dan kemudian ia berdeham pelan.

"…kau boleh—" Entah sejak silabel yang mana, kata-katanya meredup menjadi gumaman. "…uh, melakukan apapun supaya kau bisa lebih tenang."

Kau tahu? Sebetulnya kata-kata Kei barusan merupakan isyarat yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Tadashi tak berkedip ketika menatap Kei, seakan-akan Kei baru saja mengakui rahasia yang sangat memalukan. "D-Di sini?"

Kei membetulkan posisi kacamata di hidungnya, sekadar agar ia punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan. "…sebentar saja."

 _Sebentar saja._ Ugh, apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi? Betapa Kei ingin meralat kata-katanya barusan dengan, _tidak, lupakan saja yang tadi, ini tempat umum dan siapapun bisa melintas kapan saja di dekat kita, tidak terkecuali Hinata yang PASTI akan terlalu berisik untuk dibungkam—_

Namun kedua lengan Tadashi telah terulur dan itu membungkam lamunan Kei. Ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Tadashi di sekitar tubuhnya kini; kedua lengan Tadashi melingkar memeluk pinggang Kei, kening pemuda tersebut bersandar di salah satu pundaknya. Kei menghitung hingga tiga, dan merasakan suatu pemahaman baru yang serta merta merayap ke dalam benaknya ketika ia mulai mengusap kepala Tadashi: bahwa ' _sebentar saja_ ' yang barusan ia ucapkan ternyata tak lebih dari omong kosong semata.

Karena Kei tak pernah sekalipun keberatan dengan _ini_. Kau bisa saja meminta Tsukishima Kei untuk memeluk Tadashi selama berjam-jam, hingga lengannya pegal dan sendi di bahunya merintih, dan mungkin Kei tidak akan protes sedikit pun.

"Tadashi?" Setelah entah-berapa-menit, Kei menunduk sedikit, mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Tadashi, dan ia tersenyum ketika membisikkan sesuatu pada pemuda tersebut.

Kei lalu tertawa ketika melihat reaksi Tadashi. Diam-diam ia bersyukur ketika menyadari sebagian kecemasan Tadashi telah menghilang, kini digantikan oleh wajah Tadashi yang memerah sampai ke daun telinga serta _'...aku juga'_ yang digumamkan lirih sehingga hanya dapat didengar mereka berdua.

(Betapa Yamaguchi Tadashi selalu menjadi kelemahannya, dan Kei sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu.)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> another self-indulgent fic no one asked for. Fluff without any significant plot, maybe? Judul diambil dari lirik lagu A Rocket to The Moon - Ever Enough. Saya kebetulan lagi ingin nulis fluff, dan lagi-lagi otp saya jadi korban, ehehe. Terima kasih telah membaca ya :")


End file.
